To satisfy demands for wireless data traffic having increased since commercialization of 4th-Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved 5th-Generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond-4G-network communication system or a post-long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency (mm Wave) band (e.g., a 60 GHz band) is under consideration. In the 5G communication system, beamforming massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technologies have been discussed to alleviate a propagation path loss and to increase a propagation distance in the ultra-high frequency band.
For system network improvement, in the 5G communication system, techniques such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a Device to Device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMPs), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In the 5G system, Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes including hybrid Frequency-Shift Keying (FSK) and Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access schemes including Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA) have been developed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.